Episode 11
Der Schrecken der alten Noh-Maske ist die 11. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Auf dem Gelände des Higurashi-Schreins gerät eine alte Lagerhalle in Brand. Opa wird mit Rauchvergiftung in die Klinik eingeliefert und fantasiert immer von einer Maske. In der Stadt herrscht Chaos, keiner weiß, warum. Erst als die Maske bei Kagome einbricht, stellt sich heraus, dass die Maske auf der Suche nach Kagomes Juwelensplitter ist. Es wird sehr bedrohlich für Kagome. Doch Sota holt Inuyasha zur Hilfe, und der klärt die Situation und steht als strahlender Held da, zumindest bei Sota. Detaillierte Handlung Kagome denkt, dass Inu Yasha gerade nicht da ist und will durch den Brunnen verschwinden, doch dann steht doch Inu Yasha vor ihr. Sie muss in ihre Epoche, um für die Schule zu lernen, da auch eine Prüfung ansteht, doch Inu Yaasha will den Brunnen mit einem Felsen versperren. Sie jedoch sagt ganz oft 'Mach Platz!' und dann landet auch noch der Felsen auf Inu Yasha. Kagome verschwindet in ihre Zeit, wo ihr Opa schon mit 'magischen Sprüchen' versucht, sie zurückzuholen, was aus seiner Sicht dann auch geklappt hat. Kagome hat indessen auch schon eine neue Schuluniform bekommen, da die alte von Lady Tausendfuß zerrissen worden war. In der Schule trifft Kagome auf ihre Freundinnen, Yuka, Eri und Ayumi. Diese erzählen von vielen Unglücken, die Kagome während ihrer Abwesenheit widerfahren sein sollen und sie schließt, dass ihr Opa das erfunden hat. Da kommt ein Junge angeradelt, Hōjō, der von den Freundinnen Kagomes wegen seines guten Aussehens erfürchtig angeblickt wird. Er gibt Kagome eine Medizin gegen ihre 'Gebrechen', ihre Freundinnen sind begeistert, dass Hōjō auf Kagome zu stehen scheint. Ihre Freundinnen fragen, in welche Art von Typ sie sich verlieben würde und sie redet von dem typischen Romantiker - Inu Yashas genaues Gegenteil. Inu Yasha liegt mit zerstörtem Rücken in Kaedes Hütte im Dorf und kann sich nicht bewegen, wofür er sehr sauer auf Kagome ist. Opa bemerkt Rauch in der Ferne und sieht, dass das Lagerhaus brennt. Die Flammen gehen von einem versiegelten Kästchen aus, dessen Siegel sich dann auflösen und aus dem eine Maske kommt, die fliegen kann, Nohmaske genannt. Er will sie spirituell besiegen, muss ihr aber letztendlich immer wieder ausweichen. Sie will einen Körper und nimmt sich den einer alten Samurairüstung, die jedoch unter der dämoischen Kraft zerbricht. Opa weicht zurück und wird dann von herabstürzenden Balken eingeschlossen. Die Feuerwehr ist unterwegs und Kagome hört, dass der Higurashi-Schrein in Flammen steht. Sie geht sofort hin und Mama erzählt, dass Opa nur ohnmächtig wurde, aber nicht ernsthaft verletzt ist. Sie geht ins Krankenhaus und Kagome soll es Sota erklären. Kagome denkt jedoch, dass an der Sache was faul ist. Einer der Feuerwehrmänner sieht die Nohmaske indessen und sie fliegt auf ihn zu und setzt sich ihm auf, was ihm große Schmerzen bereitet. Kagome erklärt dem inzwischen aufgetauchten Sota, was passiert ist. Auf der Straße fährt indessen ein Feuerwehrauto alles zu Schrott und alle tot, die sich ihm in den Weg stellen. Jeder von denen löst sich jedoch auf und außerdem hat die Nohmaske einen Juwelensplitter (sie steuert natürlich auch den Wagen) und will mehr, damit sie einen Körper bekommen kann, der ihrer Kraft standhält. Im Krankenhaus redet Opa indessen nur von einer fleischfressenden Maske, was keiner versteht, da bisher keiner die Nohmaske gesehen hat. Kagome und Sota müssen also die Nacht alleine im Haus verbirngen, da Mama im Krankenhaus bleibt. Sota hat Angst und will bei Kagome einziehen, da er meint, dass im Lagerhaus etwas sehr Unheimliches passiert ist. Dann fangen die Fensterscheiben an zu wackeln und Kagome merkt, dass ihr kleiner Bruder wohl Recht hat, auch, weil es sonst noch nie große Schwierigkeiten am Grabmal gab. Da bemerkt sie die Juwelensplitter und erkennt, dass sie wohl der Auslöser sind bzw. eine dämonische Macht geweckt haben. Die Nohmaske verwüstet derweil die ganze Gegend und verschlingt Polizisten. Opa wacht vollkommen aufgelöst und verschwitzt im Krankenhaus auf, in dem Moment, als die Nohmaske den Feuerwehrwagen gegen die Wand des Higurashi-Schreins steuert. Dann fährt sie den Korb aus und trifft Kagomes Fenster und erscheint im Zimmer. Kagome und Sota sind völlig verschreckt, doch sie hat genug Geistesgegenwart, um der Maske die Splitter des Juwels wegzuschnappen und zu fliehen (mit ihrem Bruder). Sota soll zum Brunnen steigen und versuchen, Inu Yasha zu holen, während Kagome wegrennt. Er springt runter und kommt auf dem Boden auf und versucht verzweifelt, in die andere Zeit zu kommen, als ein Licht erscheint und Inu Yasha neben ihm auftaucht. Dann springt er mit Sota in Richtung Kagome, die er anhand ihres Geruchs aufspürt. Sota erinnert sich daran, wie Kagome schlecht über Inu Yasha geredet hatte und meint, dass der Inu Yasha, der gerade über die Straßen Tokios springt ja wohl nicht derselbe sein kann. Kagome ist derweil auf ein Baugerüst geflüchtet, wird jedoch hier von der Maske in die Enge getrieben, als Inu Yasha kommt und die Maske vorerst zurückschlägt. Dann will er jedoch zuerst eine Entschuldigung dafür hören, dass Kagome ihm den Rücken verrenkt hat. Kagome entschuldigt sich halbherzig, was Inu Yasha nicht so wirklich passt, worauf Sota merkt, dass Inu Yasha doch nicht so vollständig heldenhaft ist. Inu Yasha will die Maske zerschneiden und schafft es auch, doch dann verschluckt sie ihn und fixiert ihn in ihrem Körper. Nun muss Kagome die Nohmaske selber aufhalten und sie wirft ihrem Bruder die Juwelensplitter zu, damit er wegläuft. Die Maske durchschaut das Spiel und folgt Sota, doch dann befreit Inu Yasha sich mit Tessaiga und vernichtet die Maske. Dann erkundigt sich Inu Yasha nach Kagomes Verletzung, die sie sich zwischendurch zugezogen hatte und sie wundert sich darüber, wie nett er auf einmal ist und meint, dass er schon sehr cool aussieht in der aufgehenden Sonne. Dann muss sie jedoch in die Schule und meint noch zu Inu Yasha, dass er wieder in seine Epoche gehen sollte. Sota jedoch ist glücklich, einen echten Helden gefunden zu haben. Soundtracks #Half Demon, Inu Yasha (ab 0:09) #Title Card Theme #Sit Down! #Across the Time, Kagome #Cheer Up! Hojo #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Attack #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Attack #Big Counterattack #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #My Will (textlose Version...) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha